


Just Unwrap It Already

by byakuzee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mukuro is one, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the years, Mukuro came to appreciate Tsuna's presents more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Unwrap It Already

**Author's Note:**

> A humble Xmas Oneshot.

"What is this?" a fifteen year old Mukuro asked, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head sheepishly; he knew that this was going to be tricky. "Your Christmas present?"

"I don't need charity, so keep your presents to yourself." Mukuro sneered.

_Why do I even bother?_  Tsuna asked himself, wanting to go back to his house and spend the night sleeping after getting tortured by Reborn all day (the demonic baby didn't know the meaning of a break - not even on Christmas).

But even though he was getting tired of hearing Mukuro's denials over the fact that they were friends, Tsuna couldn't bring himself to stop. One could even say that he had a soft spot for the guy. "It's chocolate pudding. Chrome told me how much you like it."

Mukuro looked as though he was noting to himself to tell Chrome not to inform his likes to his enemies from now on, but then he sighed when he remembered that she would do it anyway; she was kind of a stubborn like that.

"With chocolate chips?"

"With chocolate chips," Tsuna assured, cheering for this accomplishment inwardly.

"I'll take these for now." The speed he took the box was rather impressive. "Don't show your face here again." And then, he slammed the door (or gate, in Kokuyo Land's case) on his face.

"Rude…" Tsuna muttered to himself, smiling.

* * *

"You don't have a common sense, do you?" a seventeen year old Mukuro asked boredly.

"You're the last one to give presents to, the rest of the gang already took theirs," Tsuna explained, holding out a box of brand new headphones.

"Who told you?" Mukuro eyed the headphones suspiciously; he only revealed to his gang how much he wanted them a week ago.

"I promised not to tell." Tsuna had to admit, Mukuro had a damn good taste in electronics.

"I'll take them." He did, but then he looked at him and noted, "only because it'll cost you money."

"I don't mind," Tsuna cheerily replied as the gate was once again slammed on his face.

* * *

"Who is your informant? Chrome confirmed that she didn't tell you anything about this in two years." At twenty, Mukuro was getting slightly obsessed over the fact that Tsuna got him what he wanted every year around this time without mis-guessing whatsoever.

"You just have to dig harder then." Tsuna smiled amusedly at the other's fuming, and handed him a card. "Some guys will start renewing this place tomorrow, so don't mind the noises much."

"And where did you get the money for that?" Mukuro inquired, inwardly happy that Kokuyo Land would hold out longer.

"The Vongola," the other answered, looking quite dismayed because he still became the boss after all of his protests.

"Ha! M.M owes me fifty," Mukuro exclaimed, utterly pleased with himself.

_How many people took bets on this?_  "Anyway, happy holidays, Mukuro."

Predictably, the gate was slammed on his face.

"Happy holidays, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro replied quietly behind the closed gate, and then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to wish his enemies happy times and took a moment to beat himself up for it.

* * *

"What was that?" a twenty four year old Tsuna asked breathlessly after being kissed senseless by Mukuro, who was now equally breathless himself.

"Your damn Christmas present!" Mukuro spat angrily - mostly with himself, if he was being honest.

"Uh, thank you?" Tsuna mentally kicked himself for answering like that, sighing when he couldn't find a sensible word to utter.

So, he decided to use his mouth for other things.

He was busy these days so he couldn't find the time to think up for a present for Mukuro, and he hoped that that the illusionist would appreciate it.

* * *

Mukuro very much appreciated it.

_That Hyper-Intuition wasn't for battles only after all, huh?_

 

 


End file.
